Bite my tongue
by bakusuki
Summary: Bryan and Spencer don't trust Kai. Tala doesn't trust Kai either. And Kai? He doesn't trust them either. Tala finds it frustrating how Kai acts like he is untouchable, but discovers that Kai can be touched, and he can be vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, we all know this, nor do I claim to have any right to it's creation. This is simply me enjoying what I do, and pretty much writing about characters that I love. This time I decided to focus on Kai and Tala, because well, they're one of my favourite pairings, but you can take this however you want, whether it's implied friendship, or something else. I suppose at the moment - you couldn't even consider it friendship.

Personally, I imagine Tala's really not the type to keep an issue to himself, especially if the issue he wants to talk about concerns the particular two-toned silent type, who probably spends the majority of his time with his arms folded and mentally judging everyone. To be honest, I don't really see Tala as the one to just let something slide, not if it's bothering him - as team Captain, I assume he'd want mutual respect amongst the team. Anyway, this is based solely after the events of Kai's battle with Rei, in which Tala states that Bryan and Spencer do not trust Kai, nor does Tala himself. Once again, Tala is a character that I haven't written for in a long time, so I may be a little rusty, and I apologise greatly for that. I hope you enjoy this however. Don't worry - there's going to be another chapter, I'm currently in the middle of writing it, it's just this first chapter got a bit too long. Enjoy my loves! - Ellis.

* * *

' _They don't trust you Kai. And why should they? Frankly, I don't trust you._ ' That's how it started, and Spencer had been right. Kai Hiwatari was nothing more than your average, arrogant blader, who concerned himself with a bad attitude because he couldn't lose. Or he simply didn't know how to lose and made winning seem a lot easier than Tala believed possible. Tala believed many things were possible, especially where blading was concerned. He'd seen many things, different bladers and team techniques, different blades and styles. He'd witnessed bitbeasts of all shapes and sizes, saint spirits, and some genetically engineered, but never had he witnessed someone leave the stadium as if they were a feather. Surely, _that_ wasn't possible. Rei had been something, he'd been remarkable - Tala had to give him that. He'd already witnessed the true power and potential of Rei back when Russia hosted the World Championships, so he had imagined that Rei would be a tougher opponent than the last. They'd all stood behind Kai, Bryan and Spencer side by side, occasionally a remark would be made by Spencer, and Bryan usually used the narrowing of his eyes to answer him. Tala on the other hand, was further forward, arms folded against himself, and occasionally, his head would dip. He kept his attention on Kai throughout the match however, more or less, so he could understand Kai's techniques, and his methods of thinking. Perhaps he wanted to understand what made him tick and what spurred him on within the moment, or maybe he generally wanted to see what fancy and dramatic technique Kai would muster in order to defeat Rei.

Of course, at this point, the fight had ended sooner than he had previously anticipated, - imagining Rei to last longer. Rei had the speed and accuracy after all, he had Driger on his side, but then again, Kai had Dranzer. Kai had the strength and willpower to continue, and whilst fairly balanced in turn of who could turn up the intensity of the match, Kai would always come down heavier on Rei. Cerulean meets the back of Kai, he wonders if Kai can feel the intensity of his glare, the stare that says everything, that in truth, words simply cannot. Of course Kai can feel it. It feels like a sting, it starts off faint, as it just manages to prick his epidermis. It stings like the first time you mindlessly catch the tip of your finger against the thorns of the rose bush, and finally, it burns. At first Kai couldn't tell if it was the heat of Tala's stare radiating off of him, or Dranzer that so frantically burns within the palm of his hand. He'd found that actually, he'd grown accustomed to her burn, and it never quite scorned him in the way that Tala's glare currently did.

He stands for a moment, he becomes more of a statue more than anything else. It's effortless within the way his visage straightens, and despite the slight scuffs that have edged its way onto his flesh, he almost seems untouched. To Tala, it's like Kai cannot be touched, whatever force you throw at him, he stands at his full height again. No matter the weight in which you apply to his shoulders, Kai never seems to shrink in upon himself, or at least, he doesn't do so whilst he's before a mass crowd and onlooking eyes. That's where Tala's lack of trust comes from, that's why Bryan and Spencer find it difficult to trust him - because Kai is an enigma. Kai is complex and not easy to understand, and everything he _seems_ to do, seems almost effortless. He never seems phased, or interested to respond, - as an outsider looking in, it feels like everything comes like a second nature to Kai. By this point, Kai has allowed a faint dip of his head, a clash of grey and a deep blue run a mock. He insists he does so, to allow himself a moment of peace, a moment a mutual silence collected between himself and Rei, but really there's exhaustion webbed into the crimson touch of his eyes, - but he wears calm, like a mask.

Rei had been more difficult to defeat than Kai had first anticipated, just as he wrongly assumed Max would be an easy opponent, perhaps, a little stronger in comparison to the last time they fought, properly. He'd promised himself that he would never doubt the power nor intensity of another again, - how could he have ever doubted the will and strength of Rei? He notes that his eyes have now closed under the thick of his fringe, and he's thankful that onlookers can't see the full extent of the battle. He's exhausted, and it would be obvious within the way his chest heaved, if he wasn't unconsciously holding his breath. Rei speaks, and Kai can feel eyes upon him, delicate stares that seem to have crawled through his barricade, and he finds himself looking up. Despite the very intensity of the match previously, no member of White Tiger X holds an intense stare, nor one that confirms that Kai was undeserving of the win.

"Kai." It's simple and straight to the point, there is no beating around the bush, nor the requirement to tip toe upon egg shells. It holds no deeper meaning, and comes from someone incapable of bearing a grudge.

"Yeah?" Voice is heavy within his slight turn, his back now greets Rei. He doesn't turn out of selfish need, nor arrogance, nor would he deem another unworthy; he's tired. Kai is Kai after all. The machine like boy, who performs with such intensity and beauty, the boy who constantly strives for perfection... The boy who can't tire because his walls begin to fall down, and everything that he's spent building, comes crashing around him, and voices become far too loud. Everything becomes obnoxious in his face, and it's difficult for him to maintain the reputation he'd obtained. That's why he turns away.

"Good luck, bud." Rei's voice comes soft. In fact, his voice had always been soft, even when he was raising his voice, even when he was re-enacting Tyson's immaturity, Rei had maintained a soft composure. Kai would admit to the faint snort that drifts between nostrils, the sort that writhes with amusement, but isn't amused by Rei's words. It's also not the sort of snort that drips with arrogance, nor a degree of blindness that Kai had let go of a long time ago, - in fact it says: ' _I'm going to need it_.' Kai knows that he is going to need, but regardless of what he thinks about Tyson, and despite what he knows of him, and his tendency to make amateur moves, Tyson is perhaps going to be his most difficult, and yet, best battle yet. Kai nods in recognition of this, and finds that his arm has risen, tightened fist aimed for the sky, like he belongs within the stars; but he's a boy incapable of reaching them.

"Thanks." That's all he says, and that's all he needs to say. Rei had known Kai long enough to know that Kai spoke very little, but even the shortest of conversation held meaning. Even the slightest _thank you_ spoke louder than Kai ever could. He steps from the platform, each step is precise and calculated, and for a moment he fears that if he ceases to think, he might just fall. He fears that he might just miss a step, and everything in which he keeps the closest to him, will unravel before him. Naturally he hears Bryan call out, a faint congratulation - they are teammates after all, and it's due to this win, alongside Tala's that they're entering final territory. Alas, Kai plays the ignorant card, his silence is all that he can muster, for fear he may say too much, and he might stare at the other for too long, and in doing so, give everything away.

* * *

Tala has never been one to stand down and ignore something, not when it sets with a heavy weight upon his chest, call it irritants, or perhaps, simple curiosity. Kai made it look so easy, and with Rei's given power and speed; it shouldn't have been easy. To blissfully ignore Bryan, and not even rise to Spencer's comment, of course that had been the last straw. It had been the last cog to turn, and Tala had finally decided that he needed to discover what made the boy tick, what made him squirm when under pressure, and more so, to discover what he was up too. Didn't Tala have a right to be suspicious? They'd fought alongside one another before, to find that Kai bore no interest in performing alongside the Demolition Boys, and found no stimulus in performing as a team. He'd made it clear that he'd been in it for himself, and then all it had taken was a moment of weakness on Kai's behalf for him to turn his back on the team that had tried to embrace him.

Of course he had the right to be suspicious - Kai is the strong and silent type, who ventures out in the bitter wilderness of Russia bearing little of a coat. Of course Tala had warned him, but really, he'd only felt like a nagging mother, who pried too much into her son's private life, and honestly? Tala didn't care for Kai that much. Or at least, Tala didn't think that he cared for him. He'd claimed that he'd rather Kai do as was suggested, so that they could make it to the finals, but had sooner realised that he'd paid more attention to Kai's unwavering silence than he cared to admit. Of course the lack of trust lingered amongst him, it's embedded amongst his flesh, held perfectly within the crystal blue lake, he claims for eyes. It's precisely held within the way Tala looks at Kai, and he's certain that Kai knows of this, - but then Kai started throwing around speeches about new moves, and Tala had witnessed his strength after following him. Now he wasn't so sure as to what the boy was actually capable of.

He stops at the locker room door - the team locker room, and assumes that this is where Kai would have gone. He can't imagine that Kai would go anywhere else at the moment, and for that matter, what would be his reason to go anywhere? As for Spencer and Bryan, they'd departed not too long ago, apparently Kai's arrogance had bested Spencer, and his silence had only pressed all the wrong buttons of Bryan; who'd then declared he had no time for him. Tala wasn't buying his rubbish though, he knew that over the past few weeks, Bryan had warmed to Kai, perhaps there was even a hint of mutual respect that danced between the two of them, but nothing more. Regardless, Tala had noticed that Bryan looked at Kai differently to what he first had, perhaps because Kai had finally proven his worth, and in doing so, won Bryan's respect. That didn't mean Bryan liked him.

Tala's fingers are at the handle now, there's no hesitance within him, he'd simply been listening out for any movement, or Kai's inner monologue to come out as actual spoken nonsense. Not to mention that Tala isn't the type to hesitate, he's the team captain after all, the team captain simply can't hesitate. He pushes at the door carefully, and right now he's quite thankful that they were given the locker room whose door did not squeak nor creak. He's met with a silence, an eerie sort of silence, then again, Kai did feel like the embodiment of all eerie silence, but this didn't feel right, and something felt... Different. It felt like there was something wrong, or maybe there was just no one here, and Tala's fuel of wanting argue his point with Kai was finally running thin. Or perhaps, he'd simply not scanned the area properly, and thus not noted the very back of the boy that he'd been searching for.

Like a wolf to it's prey, Tala feels he's ready for the onslaught, but Kai has never been the prey; not really. Kai is the predator, a King of the skies, with the very embodiment of a Queen aside of him, and this feels all too easy, like the wolf within Tala has plucked the phoenix so easily out of the sky. Where was the fight? The plagued grunt that registers that Tala has invaded Kai's peace and serenity - but that doesn't even come. Truth be told, if Tala hadn't been watching Kai with such intent, he wouldn't have noticed that once broad shoulders have sunk in upon themselves, and actually - _wait, did his - is he shaking_? _No it can't be, the Kai Hiwatari shaking? Like a turned down puppy? No way_. At first, Tala assumed it might have been amusing to witness Kai within this state of mind, that if anything, it might have been somewhat satisfying to see Kai being pulled down from his pedestal, but actually, there's no amusement found within Tala's visage. Countenance is almost still, a veil of shock is almost pulled over him - had the match been as easy as Kai had made out?

He's still now, but his crown is still dipped. Kai's chin is pressed flush to his chest, crimson eyes are firmly shut. The thickness of his lashes reach out, and grasps onto the outline of his cheeks, pressed tight to pristine flesh, with constellations cast amongst his face. At first they're at peace, and linger within the frayed lines of Kai's face, but then there's a disturbance about him, there's a shift within his brows, and how his eyes are quick to flutter open. He wonders if the other saw, if this entire facade that Kai had created had been exhausted and had crumbled in one measly moment, and that any reputation he had once had, has been lost to a period of superior weakness. He's still exhausted now as he glances down at the blue metal of his blade, held firmly between calloused digits. He looks over the damage, the slashes that sever the metal, and upon close contact, look like a real tiger had bound their claws to _his_ Dranzer. Regardless, she'd seen it through to the end with him, she hadn't turned her back on him, nor regarded his ideals as nonsense. Maybe Dranzer understand how important this was to him.

"If you stare like that for much longer, someone might think you care, Tala." Kai utters, and he can feel the cold burn of Russia's harshest of winters present within the tone he uses. ' _So the arrogance didn't die out then?_ ' Tala almost wants to tell him that Kai should climb down from whatever high he was on, or simply get off of cloud nine altogether. He almost wants to utter that he doesn't care about Kai, he's never cared about Kai, in fact he probably wouldn't care if Kai dropped down from exhaustion right now - he almost says it, but holds himself back. It's not true, and Tala has come to realise that. He might not trust the fellow Russian, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't care about him. Of course he does, he wouldn't have remained silent for so long otherwise. He wouldn't have stared upon the shaking back of his fellow teammate for so long, pondering on _what_ he could do to help him, if he didn't care.

"I don't trust you, Kai." Tala spits instead. It's better than revealing too much. He's now stood aside of Kai, hands at his hips, and he's pretty certain that Kai is aware of just how close he is, but either he's too proud to give him the time of day, or he really is too exhausted to even move and create distance between themselves. Then again, Kai is all about dramatics, but even if he did resort to moving in order to escape Tala, Tala would only follow him anyway. At first nothing is said, there's an exchange of breaths, a realisation that yes, Kai is still alive and within the room. A realisation that Kai is human, and that he isn't the machine that he makes himself out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd already stated on the chapter previous that there was definitely going to be a second chapter, because _I_ , wrote far too much, (and it was definitely meant to be somewhat shorter) and here we are. It's definitely a habit of mine that needs working on to be honest. The first chapter got that long, that I had to move everything else onto a second chapter, and actually I don't mind doing so, considering I'm quite invested in Tala and Kai. Hopefully it's just as good as the first chapter was, but I'll never know until I get your thoughts, so if you have time, I hope you won't mind reviewing and just letting me know what you think! If this goes well, I might even consider writing more of Kai and Tala, considering this is a pair that I am constantly interested in discovering more of.

So this chapter is going to be more of a flashback chapter, so it focuses on what Tala mentioned during Kai's fight against Rei. It will focus on the fact that Tala followed after Kai to discover what he was doing, and it might get split into two separate chapters, (again) depending on how I feel about this chapter. But you should all know me by now I'm a stickler for drawing on peoples emotions and their feelings and discovering why they do things! I suppose, what you could say, is that this is somewhat a backdrop for my first chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it my loves! - Ellis.

* * *

"No one's going to question what he's up to?" Bryan would utter, on numerous occasion, in fact, it was probably his favoured thing to say once Kai left, so much so, that Tala often made it into a game to see who could say it before the other. "Not that I really care where he's going, or what he's doing, but he really kills the mood, you know?" True, to some extent. There was an air about Kai that nestled around him, it was something that brought a peculiar chill to your spine, one that made you question whether he was in fact, real, or a mere figment of your imagination. Kai was genuinely someone who made you look at yourself twice within the mirror, or made you fuss unconsciously with your hair, because you wasn't all too sure if he was silently judging you amongst that crimson stare of his, or if he was generally just looking at you. He's the sort of person who made you question if you were holding your launcher properly, and he didn't even need to say anything. In fact, Kai didn't even need to be within the same room to make someone question their usual schedule. Truth be told, Kai didn't actually care what others did, or how they did it, _each to their own_ , he'd suppose - just as long as they didn't get in his way. In the end, Tala supposes it might not necessarily be Kai's fault for the air in which he provides, never mind the way in which he carries himself. Their backgrounds are somewhat similar, chosen experiments from a young age in aid of fulfilling Boris' calculating plan, and he supposes that in reality, Kai never really let go of what he had been a part of, and to an extent, neither had Tala. And now Tala's making excuses for Kai's behaviour, and he shouldn't be doing that. No really. Not when he notices how Kai's attitudes makes Spencer sit straighter than he's ever sat before. Not when he notes the way that Bryan physically has to bite his tongue in order to refrain himself from saying something that might offend Kai. Which is unusual, because Bryan doesn't care what he says, and he's certainly never cared for whether it offends someone or not. Then again, Tala doesn't even want to warrant thinking about what it would take to break Kai's mould, nor just how far Bryan would have to push Kai in order to seek a reaction.

You see, Kai is like the sea. He's calm but broad, truth be told, he's mysterious like the sea. He seems pleasant at first glance, easily drifting amongst other people for the sake of it, but the closer to which you get, then you understand just how cold he is. Just like the sea, Kai can turn - Tala's witnessed it within his battles. Kai's abrupt and overpowering. A once natural state becomes a catastrophe of the unknown, and the next thing you know, Kai is drowning you.

"He does what he wants anyway. Kid's got a bad attitude." Spencer speaks next, and Tala is drawn the mental silence that he had created when he had retreated to folding his arms back against himself. He barely hums a response, but does so anyway to show Spencer that he was listening - or at least, claim that he had been listening. Frankly, Tala hadn't been listening, and had zoned out shortly after the door to the base had been closed. He'd always been curious about what exactly does Kai get up to when he leaves, it's almost enough to leave Tala insecure that perhaps the Blitzkrieg Boys aren't enough for Kai, and perhaps they never were. He sighs momentarily and finds that he's straightening back up, arms lowered from his chest, with hands that momentarily meet within the heat between his thighs. He supposes that someone has to find out what Kai has been up too. He's become accustomed to Kai's shifty behaviour, and before now, never really felt the need to go after him. At this point, Tala can't tell if his insecurities have got the better of him, and that Kai is simply playing him for a sap, or if he's generally concerned that Kai might have gotten himself into some sort of bother.

"Someone has to find out what he's doing." Tala finally muses, and he earns himself a side glance from Spencer, who actually looks like he's agreeing with Tala, but he's also not offering himself at tribute. Bryan on the other hand remains in his previous position, with legs thrown idly over Spencer's lap, and hands still supporting his head, although by now, he's canted his head further to get a good look at Tala.

"You're pulling at my ripcord, right?" That's when Tala realises, that whilst Kai might have the respect from Spencer and Bryan in terms of his blading skills, what he's capable of, and for that matter, what he could soon be capable of - neither of them actually care enough to see if he's okay. He supposes that they're simply putting up with him, until he can be discarded; when they win the finals. Tala probably could have gotten to the finals with Spencer, and maybe Bryan, but then Bryan's temper is almost as hot as Kai's Dranzer, and he'd hate to be disqualified, because Bryan reduced himself to a toddlers tantrum. With Kai, on the other hand, he has no fear of disqualification, Kai will carry the team to the final, because, in truth, he knows that, that is where the pair of them are destined to be. Either way, Bryan's contribution has earned himself a look from Tala, which Tala hadn't noticed that he'd even given, until Bryan had turned way, and had moved back into his previous position. No, he isn't pulling at anyone's ripcord, but he might actually consider it, if someone doesn't get himself together.

"No. I'm serious." Now how do you cover up the fact that you're actually concerned for someone, without saying that you generally concerned as to whether he's okay or not? There are many of scenarios that Tala imagines that Kai could be in. He's not the easiest of guys to work with, Tala has got first hand experience, so he'd imagine that Kai's obnoxious silence and bitter arrogance had to be enough to rub someone up the wrong way. Of course his mind is working over time, and Tala also realises that Kai actually doesn't have time nor any degree of interest in checking to see if someone was bothered by something he had done, never mind concern himself with the issue. He'll settle for Kai simply being up to something, perhaps he's wanting to perfect a move, or perfect _something_ , anyway. Then again, he can't imagine that Kai has a lot to perfect, he knows that Kai is powerful and unpredictable, and takes his training extremely serious, and perhaps, he's more emotionally driven than anyone else Tala has ever come into contact with. ' _How could I even think that? But it does come as second nature, after all._ ' Now he's imagining that Kai is no more than a machine, a robot that was hand crafted by Boris himself, - that's ridiculous. "You know he's been secretive lately."

"Kai is always secretive, Tala. I don't think it's much of a news story now." Bryan comments, opening one eye to see what look has earned off of Tala this time. Not much of one really, so either Tala had opted out of listening to Bryan, or Tala had realised just how right Bryan actually was. Which for the record, Bryan believed himself to be right the majority of the time, of course Spencer would argue otherwise.

"No, more secretive than usual. We all know he's secretive anyway, and up until now, I've given him space and we've respected his privacy. Now he's spending even less time at base, and more time away from here. I have to do something." It was inevitable, Tala had already known when he'd met up with Kai that it could be a matter of time before Kai created distance amongst himself and his teammates. He knew that it would be inevitable that Kai would disappear and do as he pleases, because apparently Kai has a schedule where he disappears for so long, and then resurfaces just when you think you've gotten rid of him. He knew that Kai had always been the lone wolf, the boy who preferred his own company, and mentally scorned anyone that seemed to attempt to say the word 'team' around him, but this was something else. This was something that Tala couldn't get his head around, and truth be told, it made him uncomfortable. He's the team captain after all, doesn't he have to know what everyone is doing, what they're thinking, feeling... ' _Now I just feel like Boris._ ' What a disgusting thought. Tala might come across as hard on his teammates, but never to the extent of drilling doubt into their minds, or providing them with a one track mind, that is heavily plagued on the idea of being a lone wolf. Tala is not that sort of person, he imagines he's nicer, at least. Not the friendliest, nor is he the sort to willingly hold a conversation, **but he isn't Boris**.

"And what are you going to do when you do find him? Lock him in his room until match day, or throw him off the team... You know you can do that right? That's always an option." Bryan states, and true. Tala could threaten to throw Kai off of the team, in fact, he could even just discard of him now, if he wanted too, but that's childish. Awfully childish, and it doesn't surprise Tala within the slightest that it was initially Bryan that thought of it. He knows that he could throw Kai off of the team, but he also knows that Kai is one with his body language, and knows how to cover how he is feeling. It wouldn't surprise him if he earned a shrug, and nothing else got said, and if he really wanted to get under Kai's skin and seek a reaction - apparently that isn't the way to do it. He wouldn't throw him off of the team anyway, that'd be a dick move, and childish, and imagine what spectators would have to say, ' _Russian team Captain Tala kicks Kai off of the team_ ' - probably because Tala wasn't in the spotlight, not like Kai was.

Truth is, Tala wouldn't throw Kai off of the team not only, because yes, he needed him, but because, despite the fact that Kai might not be the warmest of individuals, he's Tala's teammate. Kai is Tala's friend, and you don't turn your back on your friends, and you certainly don't crush what hopes they have of getting to final, just because you didn't get your way. Not to mention that Tala wouldn't be able to look Kai in the face ever again if he even contemplated turning his back on Kai. ' _He's my friend. Not my best friend, but I don't leave friends behind_.' He doesn't say anything else, he's figured that he's left himself silent for long enough that he doesn't require an answer, either that, or Bryan had switched off a while ago, or simply chose not to acknowledge Tala's silence. Nonetheless, Tala is turning away and heading for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

So hey guys! I got a few private messages asking if I was going to release a third chapter for this, and the answer was: damn straight, (obviously Ellis, since people are reading this now!) Of course I was going to release another chapter, the second chapter ended on a bit of a cliff hanger due to it's length, and I was delighted to get this third chapter finished, and more so when people were actually asking about it. I think it is safe to say that there might be another chapter after this, which will be taking it back to current moment, rather than the flash back, but I can't see it going any further unfortunately, but hopefully you have enjoyed this. Once again this is a continuation of the chapter previous. It's still a flashback to everything prior to Kai's match with Rei. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know your thoughts! - Ellis.

* * *

His hands remind him of the blizzard that just recently cast him a cold shoulder in passing. They're raw amongst the palms, and Tala can still feel the biting cold crawling amongst crevices and pulling at snow cast flesh. He straightens his spine almost immediately, and notes the dulled ache that sets in between disks, that reminds him just how he hunched in upon himself when he's stepped out into the cold, and descended into what seemed a futile search. Of course he'd made it back to base in plenty of time, enough time to warm up within the confined spaces of the room that Spencer and Bryan once occupied. When he'd returned, Bryan was nowhere to be seen, so Tala had simply assumed that he had retreated to the sleeping quarters - not that Tala minded. He wasn't that interested in trying to argue with the boy, and he certainly couldn't be doing with any more of his 'ripcord' puns. Spencer on the other hand, had remained his spot, arms either side of him, with palms flat and flush to the floor. He seemed almost like a statue, a peaceful silhouette, whom occupied the milky existence of the moon, as light spread amongst him. Tala found that he looked rather peaceful, and either he was in his own world, or the blurring picture of the television had grasped his attention, and refused to let him go.

The stillness within the air was broken when Tala registered that Spencer was still breathing, and that within a moment of peace, Spencer had turned to eyes to his captain. Spencer saw no sign of Kai, and apparently found no point in questioning what Tala had decided to do with him, though truthfully, Spencer wasn't all too keen on the idea of letting Kai go either. "You didn't go out like that, did you?" Spencer inquires, and the concern is there, and it certainly does not waver. In every essence of the word, Tala was grateful that Spencer actually held that sort of emotion within him - something that Bryan seemed incapable of. It was nice to have another question your own welfare, rather than to bite at your antics to collect your team together. Tala simply pauses before he even considers drawing up a response, and within his pause, removes his jacket to reveal the plain black t-shirt, that within his efforts of fighting back the cold, had loosened and was no longer tucked beneath the band of his trousers. His silence speaks in louder volumes, and also confirmed the answer that he would have given Spencer. Truth be told, Spencer doesn't need an answer to know whether Tala went out like that, or did the decent thing. Tala was many things, he was incredibly powerful, and Spencer was rather sure that Tala actually knew that, but he seemed to possess something that not even Spencer had. He had power, but he also had a heart that maintained the human side of him, the human side that could command a team to victory, or simply command a team to conduct several laps. The human side that would place himself between his friends and certain death, in fact, many of times, Spencer had recalled the numerous occasions that Tala had held himself and Bryan back, in the efforts of preventing harm coming to them. It's a funny thought, Spencer nods slightly. Spencer is much taller and broader than Tala, and Bryan is a lot more feisty, and between them, they probably hold a lot more humane strength than Tala does... But Tala fights for them regardless. And that's why Tala is their team captain.

"You know, you complain about Kai not dressing appropriately, and yet you don't take your own advice." Spencer muses, and Tala notes the hint of amusement that laces Spencer's tone. There's the concern again, but a faint hint of hypocrisy comes with it this time, and alas, Spencer is right. Tala barely nods a response, and supposes that he should find an answer that is appropriate to give, either that, or completely change the subject. Or maybe just go on about how he didn't find Kai, and even if he had, a telling off wouldn't be enough to bring the rebellious two-toned nitwit back to base. In fact, Tala assumed that Kai would only sulk, and then disappear once again.

"At least I had my jacket." Tala finally responds, after dropping himself down onto the sofa. He's so effortless within his movements, so graceful, now he knows what it feels like to drift like a feather. He sits within silence for moment, and has to silently admit to himself, that for a moment, he felt like a small child that was trying to win one over another, for having something that the other didn't possess. In this case, it was jacket, and Kai seemed to lack of one, in fact, Kai just lacked of any sort of layer that would actually keep him warm. At times Tala didn't even know why Kai wore a scarf when he seemed to have sworn off the purpose of a jacket. Tala has now found that his response has earned himself a vague silence from Spencer, perhaps because Spencer realised that yes, that was true - at least Tala had more sense than Kai, or perhaps, Spencer was figuring out a way of saying: _that's childish_ , without actually saying it. Nonetheless, Tala can see the faint shake of his friends head, it's caught amongst the moonlight, and it's only within the moonlight, that Tala notices features that belong to Spencer, that would otherwise go neglected. He assumes that Spencer has found some sort of amusement from what Tala has said, and that settles him somewhat.

"That's true." Spencer finally states, and there's a moment of silence that comes, and Tala doesn't mind it, because with Spencer it's not awkward, nor are you waiting for some frantic speech to come from him. With Bryan, you're awaiting his outbursts, the sort where he can't hold his tongue, or you can hear the cracking of his knuckles, as he so idly forces them together. With Spencer you can tell him to be quiet if he talks too loud, and he'll apologise, with Bryan you can expect fireworks as he claims that you defied him, but also because Bryan genuinely loves the sound of his voice. Kai on the other hand, is different. There's no reason to tell him to be quite, because he doesn't talk anyway, and even when he does, it's usually a faint mumble, or something that puts you in your place, and you realise just how uncomfortable he makes you. There's movement aside of him, and Tala tilts his head to watch as Spencer comes to stand up - he's actually frightfully tall when Tala is sat down, and Tala has to bite at his lower lip to prevent himself from gulping.

"I stayed and waited up because Bryan threatened to lock the door on Kai. The kid's got a bad attitude, but I wouldn't want him to freeze to death. Frostbite maybe..." He's trailed off at this point, and at first Tala couldn't tell if Spencer had gotten side tracked and simply stopped talking, or if Spencer had actually left the room. Turns out he'd left the room, and he too would be retreating to the sleeping quarters, and that left Tala to wait up for Kai. Thanks Spencer. Tala supposes that actually, he doesn't quite mind that the other Russian has left him, it leaves Tala to his own devices, to ponder his thoughts, and establish just what he'd seen. Kai had been hellbent on leaving his mark, striking various objects and obstacles, that dared to defy him, and nonetheless, Kai had proven his worth. Proven why he should be the one to crush Tyson; but there seemed to be that one little thing that had bothered Kai. Tala had noted it within the way Kai had snatched up his blade, and uttered brutally to himself to it wasn't good enough, whether he was telling himself, or Dranzer that it wasn't good enough, Tala hadn't been too sure. Tala had just witnessed the strong, silent type that is speak no nonsense - _in fact don't speak at all_ \- Kai Hiwatari in a moment of frustration, and that had seemed to have sat well with Tala. He did vow however, that he would later return to Kai's spot, and discover the full extent of Kai's power. Could he actually be getting better? How much powerful could one individual become? That's when he hears the door, someone mindlessly thumbing the handle in order to get the door open, and of course, that person, can only be Kai, unless Bryan has decided to tip toe into the hall and is now attempting to lock the door... Tala couldn't imagine that. Bryan is the most heavy handed person Tala has ever met, Bryan never does anything light, nor graceful, he's all about power and aggression, noise, and well... Making sure people know you're there.

"Kai." His voice comes stern, and he honestly hadn't realised just how stern it sounded until he was looking Kai within the face. He'd also jumped up a lot faster than he'd anticipated, and now feels like the puppy who got far too excited when their owner came back. By now his arms are folded against his chest, head tipped slightly; there's something dark and dangerous about the way he stands. It doesn't phase Kai however, he doesn't even rise to the voice, nor does he blink, in fact, truth be told, Kai hadn't even opened his eyes, even when Tala had called out to him. "Hey, what are you doing, Kai?" There's ignoring Tala, and then there's _Kai_ ignoring Tala, and you can tell which annoys him more. Kai's ignorance, he's very defiance to not answer him, flares up a fury within a Tala, a blizzard that only he can cast, but ice and fire have never gone well together. If anything, Tala is almost scolding himself for assuming that he might have actually gotten answers from Kai - he was foolish to think that even after all this time, that Kai would actually answer to him. Apparently Kai answers to no one.

He notes how the cold has nipped at Kai's nose he can see the vacant reddening as it runs up towards the bridge of his nose, and Kai can dip his own nose into the comfort of his scarf, all he likes, that 1-0 to Tala. _In your face Kai, for not doing as I suggested_. Not to mention that Tala can see how the bitter cold has nipped at Kai's cheeks and kissed them a burning red. It might have seemed somewhat pleasant to Tala, if it wasn't upon Kai that such colours would be drawn too. He senses that Kai might be cold, but he can also sense that Kai is attempting to maintain his bad attitude and tough guy composure - he can see it within the way that Kai immediately broadens his shoulders in the attempt of gaining height. Or the way in which he collapses further into himself, as an attempt at once again erecting the walls that Kai has spent building. Or the way in which he seems to tighten his knuckles, so much so, that even the tips of his fingers have started to become white, he doesn't even want to know what the boys hands actually look like. He imagines that they must be splintered, judging from the state of his gloves. He assumes that they must be sore, and red, scuffed and bruised, bloodied and- _I don't care_. He thinks, but he also knows that, that isn't the case. He knows that he wouldn't mind actually looking at his hands and cleaning them up for him, or even forcing Kai to tend to his own hands... Actually he'd rather not. He's seen Kai's firsthand response to something as this, he doesn't actually care and honestly, Tala can't recall a time where Kai tended to his own wounds, in fact, he's pretty certain that Kai leaves them.

A shake of his head, and Kai is drawing near, and guess what? He still hasn't responded, he's still a silent as ever, still as arrogant and as proud as ever. Apparently he's too proud to even answer Tala. That's when Tala's fury rises once again, the inner wolf seems to surface, and Tala finds himself biting, before he can even stop to evaluate the situation. He knows that Kai is one who often shies from contact, whether it's something that generally makes him uncomfortable, or there are more sinister truths to it, he doesn't like it, and for a moment - Tala forgets.

"Hey, you can't keep ignoring me, Kai. Answer me." Before he's even debated the positives and the negatives and figured out if he could defend himself in time, should Kai decided to jaw him, his hand is firm at Kai's wrist. He'd actually been aiming for higher, but it turns out he held a better chance at rooting Kai to the spot, because it worked, even if it was for a short moment. Kai stopped within his movements, but Tala felt Kai tense underneath him. He couldn't tell if it was an instinct of Kai's, or whether it was silent for: _get the hell off of me, before we see how many teeth I can remove in a single punch_. It seems to be a sudden movement, something that catches Kai off guard, and he doesn't like it, because he doesn't understand it. That's when Tala takes a good look at Kai, and notes how his fists are actually shaking, and the very vibrations - though subtle - are running up the span of Tala's own hand, and he wants to let go, he does, of course, but he needs to know. He needs to know what Kai is up to, or if he's in trouble. It's then, when cerulean pools dance up the span of his arm, that he notes the ugly scarring, and the flesh wounds that have become the basis for the very threat in which Kai poses. Some scars look terribly old, old beyblading wounds he supposes - he knew Kai pushed himself to limit, but he didn't know just how far he pushed himself. Other scars looked fairly new, like they only had received the opportunity to heal over, whereas other wounds bore a scab. Some looked agile, the flesh around the wound threatening to rip open and spill all of Kai's secrets. And others were new. He could smell the metallic scent that danced around them, the vermilion stains that had dried into his skin, and threatened to remain amongst the course of dewy marble.

Now Tala understands the true extent of Kai's powers, he'll hurt himself over and over, and continue to do so, until he has perfected something. He'll continue to ache and bleed and bleed himself dry, if something isn't perfect. He strives for perfection more so than anyone else Tala has ever met, and he should know, it was drilled into him as a young age to strive for it, but this is _something_ else. This is a mental illusion that bites down upon you, forces you into a corner, and gives you no other option. It's frightening, he knows, but he has his teammates to talk to, individuals that he can strive for perfection with alongside... Kai is alone. Tala doesn't even have the time to further assess the matter, nor come to understand the very extent of the situation before him, in fact, he doesn't even have the opportunity to draft up some speech in aid of taming Kai, before Kai is harshly pulling himself away from the red head.

"Wha- Kai. Kai!" He doesn't even have the chance to comprehend the matter, never mind compose himself, instead, he's attempting to understand just what power Kai actually has at his disposal. He knew Kai was powerful, and he knew that Kai was worthy of fighting alongside, rather than against, but now he wasn't quite sure of just what he was capable of. If he could do this to himself, and continue to do this to himself, and constantly push himself to limit... What could Kai actually do to others? More so, what could he do to Tyson?


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is the very last chapter, it won't be going any further, simply because not only can I not think of a way for it to go any further, I don't really see much point in fleshing it out any further than what is necessary. As a recap, the first chapter was kind of setting back drop for why Tala had called out Kai like he had, whereas chapter two and three focused on a flashback, and pretty much the reason behind the lack of trust. So this chapter is going to go back to the present moment, I suppose you could say this was the beginning of a mutual understanding, or even a friendship; however you wish to view it as. **I personally think it's a shared understanding between one another that they don't trust each other, but it doesn't mean that they don't care about each other!**

Once again, your reviews would be great, so if you've got any time to leave a comment, whether it's big or small, please do! But if you can't, or don't want too, that's totally fine, my loves. No pressure! Enjoy my loves. - Ellis.

* * *

All that Tala gets as a response from Kai is ' _hn_ ', Kai hadn't even attempted to shift away from Tala, when he'd stood aside of him, but that didn't mean that Kai hadn't noticed he was there. In fact, truth be told, Tala was closer to Kai than Kai wanted him to be, and Tala knew that - of course he knew; that's why he'd done it in the first place. He mulls over the silence for a moment, hands still at his hips - he doesn't even know why he was expecting a response from Kai, other than an effortless grunt. Apparently Kai had no time to even acknowledge the whereabouts of Tala, never mind actually responding to him. He didn't even seem phased by the fact Tala had admitted to not trusting him - _that was fine_. Kai barely trusted anyone. In fact, it was rare that he applied such an emotion upon anyone, the only people he actually trusted, had been Tyson and co., and even then, that had taken long enough. Truth be told, Kai had to be honest with him, and silently admit that of course he understood why Tala and the rest of the boys didn't trust him; he'd given them no reason to trust him. And if anything, the same for them - they'd not given Kai a reason to trust them. So Tala had accepted him back onto the team, with a past within Russia that seemed forgotten, but there were depths to such a tale, and Kai wasn't stupid.

Kai only really trusted Tyson and co., because of the events of Russia. He'd given them all the reason for them to decline him, and turn away from him within a moment of need; they'd not even mocked him, nor reminded him of his moment of weakness. That's why Kai trusted them, because despite everything, and despite the dangers, they risked themselves to bring Kai back, _with them_. Tala had been a captain that Kai had momentarily worked under for the sake of fame and power, manipulated by the poisonous ideas that Boris had displayed - all Tala had done was stand in his way when Kai had craved glory. Finally Kai resorts to letting a breath slip past his lips. His lips are chapped and dry, and the first layer of flesh is painfully flaking. Momentarily, his tongue runs out against chapped tiers, but it is a notion short lived, as Kai returns to his previous state. He's still hunched over, spine flaccid, everything that Boris and the Abbey had taught him, had been lost to a moment of weakness, and in a moment of frustration, Kai curls his fists between his thighs. The very trembling of his gloved fists is enough to send a fury of vibrations amongst the material of his trousers - something that Tala doesn't quite understand.

"I'm not asking you to trust me, Tala. I don't recall ever asking you to trust me." Kai finally states. Sharp tone, razor sharp, a broken glass edge, and his venom is threatening to plague Tala. Kai's very existence has started to plague Tala, and apparently irritants is a regular occurrence when he and Kai are sharing the room.

"That's the point of a team." Tala almost sounds like a machine. His tone is flat, monotone if anything. Perhaps because he's generally bored with putting up with Kai's mood swings and his attitude, or perhaps because he generally doesn't want to give it away that he actually holds some sort of concern for Kai. He still doesn't trust him however, and he's not sure if that will actually ever change.

"I don't care if you don't trust me, Tala, because frankly, I don't trust you either." There. Kai said it too. It's perhaps the first time in ages that he's actually been truthful with himself. No wait, there was that time when he admitted to having better chances fighting alongside Tala, than fighting alongside Tyson. There's a moment of silence, not that Kai actually cares, in fact, he had hoped that his own truths had been enough to drive a larger wedge between himself and Tala. Either that, or Tala realised there was no getting through to Kai, and left him. No, Tala was still there, still looming above him, like a plague, a ghost from his past. Frankly, Tala wasn't going to go anywhere until he and Kai had established a mutual ground - which was, neither of them trusted the other, _and apparently that was okay with Kai_.

It's then Tala notices it. He'd finally noticed the dip within Kai's shoulders, how they'd sunken deeper into his skeleton, as if he was carrying an unknown source of pressure, but whatever it was, it was serving as only a burden, thus wearing him down. Tala almost wanted to step in and understand him, but regretted the idea immediately, and decided to stand firm against the other. He barely growled a response, and found himself running the cerulean hue of his eyes across Kai. Arms bore scars, new and old, there were scuffs that looked identical to burns, and twisting knots that almost threatened to ooze with vermilion. The muscle that lined his arms kept tensing and then would fall limp, Tala assumed it was the end result of Kai's hands squeezing so tightly. Nonetheless, something was bothering Kai, it was mocking Kai, it was dancing upon his shoulders and scurrying amongst the the span of his frame, and slowly Kai was closing in upon himself. Tala had also noted that Kai had hunched in upon himself, as if the posture that the Abbey had taught him, were lessons that had meant nought. Boris wouldn't have any of that, then again, Tala wouldn't allow Boris to have any of that, because whilst Kai grated on Tala in every way that a human can rub up another, Tala swore that Boris would never claim any member of his team under the crimson reign he once had. That included Kai.

That's when the realisation sets in. **Exhaustion**. Mr. High And Mighty was actually exhausted, and it looked so foreign upon Kai. Tala had witnessed it on Bryan, Spencer and Ian, and they'd demonstrated it in different ways, but Kai constantly performed like he was a machine, and ran to a strict schedule, that none of them had actually ever witnessed Kai to be exhausted. Spencer demonstrated by curling over and grasping his sides, thick hands secure at his waist; as if that's going to help him. Ian simply lays flat out on the floor, declaring that he'll never move again, whilst Bryan is declaring between short and huffy breaths that he might kill the next person who suggests they do it again. Tala demonstrated his through flushed cheeks and drooping eye lids, heavy head slants and harsh panting, and Kai, well Kai brandished himself as far too proud to show such a feeling, and thus dealt with it in the dark. Which begs the question of: what exactly had Boris and Voltaire done in order to get this from a boy?

"You're exhausted." Tala states, and at first Kai takes it for Tala simply mocking him, and whilst Kai was usually an expert within his own restraint, apparently, Tala's stating of the obvious was enough to have Kai attempting to claw his way to his feet. But Rei's intrusion, and his very strength was still worn heavily by Kai, and he found himself clattering down upon his rear again. He fell heavily, and Tala noticed just how out of character and clumsy Kai's actions had been. Kai was never clumsy, never, even Tala had been aware of that. Kai held the art of precision close to him, everything in which he did was precise, and well timed, collected and careful, but this, this was thoughtless and it was stupid, and Tala almost wanted to scold the other for allowing this side of him to be revealed. Kai didn't need that, not now, he didn't need Tala scolding him on top of everything else. There's a silence that Tala appears to appreciate, it's a moment in which he can gather his thoughts, and debate on how he can approach this matter; though there is temptation to simply leave it as it is, and go. Part of him almost wants to share what he had just seen with Bryan and Spencer, about how the mighty and powerful Kai had provided even just the faintest moment of weakness, but then, was that something to gloat about? No, not really. Tala is the team captain after all, and that's not the way a captain should behave, not to mention that Tala has his own reputation on the line, and there are many things that Kai could poison in aid of allowing Tala to come undone. Never mind the fact that Tala wouldn't be able to look Kai in the face if he actually went and betrayed him like this.

The silence that has been established between the two allows a faint shudder to dance through Kai - he realises just how weak he must have seemed to the other - and brings himself to straighten upright. His arms have finally risen from having been lazily slopped over the span of his thighs, and they're pressed tightly to his chest, calloused digits pressed tight into the slight warmth that his joints provide. _Back to being your old, arrogant self, right_?

"Why are you still here?" Kai inquires, and of course, that silenced air that Tala had just become accustomed too, was quickly something that faded to the past, and Tala found himself barricaded in by Kai's many walls and defence mechanisms. To an extent, Tala was similar, he knew when to build and maintain the strength of his walls, and he sometimes felt, that he could handle himself better than what Kai could. Unlike Kai however, Tala knew when it was time to stop being too proud and allow your friends to come through those walls, and despite the factor of Kai actually trusting Tyson and such, he obviously wasn't one to bend to will. Tala assumes Kai has actually never seen the outside of his own mental walls, and imagines that being barricaded within the mental prison of your mind is such a lonely place. Nonetheless, he notes that Kai's change of position has also caused Kai to pull himself together, and turn away from him; creating space on the bench for Tala to sit aside of him.

"We're never going to be friends." Tala states, not that he needed too, because he's rather certain that, that has become a mutual agreement between them. In fact, scratch that, he doesn't need to be certain, because he knows that is the situation - he can see it within the crimson tinge of Kai's eyes, and they're now looming over him. Regardless, Tala won't make eye contact, because not only is he stubborn, and believes he has some sort of reputation to maintain, but there's a slight fear igniting the cerulean of his eyes, that he might sense the fear and exhaustion within Kai's own eyes. Instead he sighs, and allows himself to cross a leg over the over, with arms folded amongst themselves, a copycat position to Kai, except Kai's not crossing his legs, but has his knees pressed tightly together. "But you're also part of my team, and somethings wrong. And I also don't care if you're going to maintain this Mr. Tough guy rubbish that you have going on, but you can quit it. You can't fool me like you can fool Spencer and Bryan. They might have bought your nonsense, but I haven't."

"You said it yourself." Kai muses - monotone drawl, with a faint pause to mark the thinking process that separates them. "We're not friends. So, why are you concerned about my 'nonsense'?"

"You're part of my team." Tala responds, and Tala almost wants to tell him that he's a damn bloody idiot, and needs to stop thinking about only himself for once, and realise that there are more people out there than just Tyson that actually cares for Kai's well-being. Tala is also not foolish enough to say such thing, because truth be told? He's had such a scenario play out within his head many of times, and imagines Kai would either laugh it off, or leave - because that's apparently what Kai is best known for. Being a complete and utter pain in the arse. "And I'm the captain. And believe it or not, I do have a duty of care - even to you."

"Are you saying you care about me?" Kai snorts, and the very amusement that laces not only his spoken words, but also the snort that lingers, appears enough to rile up Tala, but Tala is also friends with Ian, and how to be discrete within the handling of his emotions, never mind his own thoughts. Tala muses on the question for a moment, and almost replies yes, of course, but decides against it. Of course he cares, though he has made several attempts to block himself completely away from Kai, but as Tala stated - he has a duty of care - not to mention that it's kind of difficult not to care for someone who has grew up within the very same building as you. It's difficult to close yourself off from the truth, no matter how much it pains you.

"No." Tala finally utters.

"Good. Then save the speech Tala, because I really don't have time for this."

"Apparently you don't have time for a lot." Tala retorts with the littlest of thoughts gone into it. In fact, now it just seemed like they were biting back at one another in order to gain points; or in this case, gain dominance.

"What did you say?" Now Kai's looking at him. Apparently Tala had managed to pique his curiosity... Or seriously piss him off, and frankly, Tala quite prefers the idea of piquing Kai's curiosity, rather than to engage in a game of fisty cuffs with one another, though Tala can claim he hasn't had a good fist fight since his Abbey days, and even then... That was behind the scenes, and out of the way of chastising eyes. Guards were stupid enough to assume boys will boys and in their aggression had maimed themselves attempting to be the best, but apparently even at the prime age of eleven you're scuffing and fighting for your position within the hierarchy.

"And that was just an observation, by the way." Tala continues. He can see from the corner of his eyes that Kai is now looking at him, bearing something akin to aggression within the tightening of his fists and that of his jaw, but it is panic that adorns him, and scorns the grey of his flesh. "I said: _apparently you don't have time for a lot_. Which is true. You don't have time for your teammates for a star-"

"I prefer to work alone." Kai interrupts. Even as part of team, Kai is maintain the status of 'lone wolf' close to him, and appears to be damned to give it up.

"Mhm. I don't understand your logic, Kai. The entire point of working alone, is to be alone, but you're with us - The Blitzkrieg Boys - you're not alone." Tala feels like he might just sound like a mother, encouraging her son to participate as part of a football team, though Tala can't really say that he knows what a mother should sound like within this situation, because such a joy as that, had been robbed from him. He can't even say that he recalls the very sound of her voice, but he imagines that every time, it was a bird's morning hum, and when she sang, even the songbirds were green with envy. "You always go out there, acting like it's just you against the world, and it's really not, because every time you go out there, stand at the dish and launch your blade - you're not alone. I'm standing right behind you. Bryan and Spencer too, and yet, you still think you're alone out there?"

Kai had never really seen it from another's point of view before, than again, when had Kai ever seen something from someone else's view? It was always him looking in and seeming sceptical... About everything. Perhaps Kai always seems himself as being alone, because he's been constantly treated as being alone - the lone child - the only one 'capable' of carrying out his grandfather's disgusting bids, in aid of taking over the blading community, and ruling the very world with bitbeast power. Or perhaps, he's simply afraid of believing he isn't alone, simply to be used for the needs of another, because Kai appears so gullible and willing to bend in whatever direction one make seek, if it means he'll gain more power.

"Your match today with Rei was really something, Kai. And Bryan meant it when he said it was a good match, but you always close down on us Kai. You know you're part of this team whether you like it or not, you better start acting like it." The redhead states, and you can see the very frustration that begins to line his jaw, as muscles begin to tense and move with the very force he is applying to his teeth.

"Or?" Or? _OR?!_ That's all Tala gets in response? Tala practically just made a discrete threat to throw the boy off of the team, in fact, Tala had discretely stated that Kai ought to face up to the fact that he is part of a team or deal with the consequences. Truth is, there were no consequences, and Tala certainly would not throw Kai off of the team - he needed him. But the threat could be maid nonetheless, in order to remind Kai who actually had the power and influence to spin the cogs of the team. Not to mention that it would be to Bryan's delight to see Kai booted off of the team.

"There is no or, Kai. You just need to start acting like you're part of a team, rather than thinking you're alone, and going through everything like you're alone. The guys don't trust you. You're shifty and suspicious, and you keep everything to yourself. Hell, I don't even know what you're capable of after seeing you finish of Rei like that. You're still not alone. You think I didn't see how exhausted you wer- how exhausted you are?" Tala raises his attention to Kai, whose eyes appear to have softened since the beginning of Tala's late lecture, but panic is still written into his flesh, caught amongst frayed lines and attempting to spill over and pollute the air between them. His fists however, are still clenched, but they quake, and they've got bits of his jeans knotted up like little balls, within the span of his fists. Tala realises that he cannot carry on with this facade, this acting like he doesn't care about the other - when he clearly does - and finds himself raising a hand to settle itself upon Kai's shoulder, though it momentarily meets the dip between neck and shoulder blade.

This time Kai doesn't move, nor flinch at the gesture, but his quaking fists _do_ settle, and his shoulders do seem to relax. They release the burden that he's been carrying, the exhaustion that has lingered for long enough, and that he feels that the seals that he had once so professionally stitched together, are coming undone, without any effort. If anything, Tala's gesture seems almost welcomed, but of course, Kai makes no efforts to welcome it. He almost wants to utter that Tala doesn't understand, but that would be ignorant of him, and whilst Kai is ignorant to many of things, he isn't ignorant to his own upbringing, and Tala's, for that matter. He is very aware that their situations are very much similar, both were placed in scenarios deemed better for one another, bred for great, power and victory and used, bent and twisted in all directions to serve one abusive cause. So, to state that Tala didn't understand why Kai behaved in such a way, would be beyond ignorant.

"You think I don't understand, don't you? Well, I do. More than you think, and definitely more than Bryan and Spencer. But that doesn't mean you have to act like you're on you're own, and you certainly have to act like you are some sort of machine. Kai, we were all made for the same thing, but the sooner you realise what the hell you're part of, the sooner you realise the Blitzkrieg Boys actually care about you." A pause, and for a moment, nothing is said - and Tala wanted it that way. A short moment that might just allow Kai come time to reflect on everything that had said, though Tala assumed it was a lesson that would be disregarded the moment Tala left the room. "But that doesn't mean I trust you, Kai. I don't trust you."


End file.
